Seven Key
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Segel Mare Ring yang rusak mengharuskan Tsuna untuk mencari Seven Key dan melewati tujuh rintangan—yang sangat gak jelas—untuk memperbaikinya./"Kenapa Hibari-san memelukku seperti itu? Tidak mungkin kalau—ah! Tidak mungkin!"/Dirintangan ketujuh—Byakuran kembali tersenyum 'maut'. "Mudah kok, kalian cuma perlu berciuman dan setelah itu selesai,"/1827/Gomen telat, Chap 2 up/RnR?
1. Arashi, Ame to Hare!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Pair : intinya 1827, pair yang lain hanya sebagai bumbu dan tergantung reader sekalian untuk menentukannya XD**

**Warning : OOC, canon, typo(s) bertebaran layaknya bunga sakura, shounen-ai/BL/yaoi, EYD ngaco, dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya, maklum saia Author pemula.**

**Karena ini fanfic pertama saia di fandom KHR jadi mohon maaf jika banyak sekali hal yang salah di sini, maka dari itu mohon bantuannya ya senpai-tachi (-/\-)**

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Semilir angin berhembus pelan di pinggir hutan dekat kuil Namimori. Di sana terdapat dua sosok yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan aura yang unik. Yang satu bertubuh seperti bayi berpakaian khas mafia dengan seekor kadal—yang dia bilang partnernya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi sosok yang agak tinggi—dia bukan bayi seperti sosok yang satunya. Sosok itu tak terlihat begitu jelas karena memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh bahkan wajahnya.

Hembusan angin kembali datang membuat jubah hitam itu berkibar seirama dengan gerakan angin. Saat hembusan angin itu terhenti sosok berjubah hitam itu memberikan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal pada sosok bayi yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti—dan cukup menyeramkan bila dilihat lebih teliti.

"Aku harap kau menemukannya, ini juga cukup bagus untuk ujian muridmu," kata sosok berjubah itu dengan nada tenang namun menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya.

Sang bayi kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ini akan menarik. Meski aku tahu bahwa ujian ini hanya akal-akalanmu agar kau bisa senang sendiri,"

"Jangan seperti itu, aku sudah capek membuat jebakannya. Aku mengharapkanmu, Reborn-_san_." Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata itu, sosoknya menghilang ditelan angin.

Sosok yang dipanggil Reborn kemudian meneliti buku tebal itu. Setelah itu ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang langit malam yang cerah dan penuh bintang.

"Bersiaplah, Tsuna."

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

**Seven Key**

**Chapter 1 : Arashi, Ame, to Hare!**

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Siang hari yang cerah, ditambah sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas menambah terik matahari berlipat-lipat lebih panas dari biasanya. Seorang remaja berambut cokelat hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sesekali ia melirik jendela dengan langit biru tanpa awan satu pun—pantas saja hari serasa panas sekali. Ia menggerakan sebelah tangannya menuju kerah bajunya lalu mengibas-ngibas kerah tersebut sebagai cara penghilang panas. Namun, hal yang ia lakukan tidak terlalu membuat suhu tubuhnya mendingin. Dengan ekspresi lelah satu tangannya lagi ia gerakan untuk menghapus keringat yang telah meluncur dari dahinya.

Hari ini sangat panas sekali—lebih panas dari yang kemarin—dan remaja cokelat itu sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin segera pergi ke kolam renang di sekolahnya; berenang ke sana kemari, juga bermain air—melupakan fakta kalau dia belum bisa berenang sepenuhnya. Dirinya yakin perasaan panas ini akan sepenuhnya hilang berganti dengan dinginnya air kolam renang. Oh, jangan lupakan juga bayangan teman-temannya yang ikut bermain air bersama dirinya. Sungguh mengasyikan.

KRIINGG

Lamunan remaja cokelat itu terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia kembali menghela napas lalu kembali menatap langit yang kini dihiasi oleh satu awan kecil ditengah. Remaja itu mengeryitkan dahinya, sejak kapan awan itu sudah ada di sana? Datangnya tiba-tiba sekali, mengingatkannya pada ketua komite kedisplinan yang sering datang mendadak—

"Juudaime! Apakah ada sesuatu di langit itu? Musuh kah? Mana? Mana? Siapa orang yang berani mengganggu Juudaime akan saya hajar!" cerocos seorang remaja lainnya rambut perak, rambut yang panjangnya sebahu itu bergerak-gerak bersamaan dengan gerakan celingak-celinguk pemiliknya. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap tajam langit yang dilihat remaja cokelat tadi.

Sang remaja cokelat tersenyum canggung dan buru-buru berdiri untuk menghentikan sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengacung-acungkan beberapa dinamit di tangannya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa kok Gokudera-_kun_, aku hanya sedang ingin melihat langit,"

Remaja perak yang terpanggil menurunkan dinamitnya dan segera menyimpannya—tidak ada yang tahu dinamit itu di simpan di mana dan remaja cokelat itu tidak mau tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Memandang langit di musim panas memang yang paling menyenangkan bukan, haha...," sebuah suara terdengar dari seorang remaja lain berambut hitam, ia melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala sambil _cungar-cengir_ gak jelas.

Si kepala perak menoleh ke asal suara. "Aah! _Yakyuu-baka_! Kau mengambil kata-kataku tahu!" sembur Gokudera seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan siap sedia untuk memukul remaja rambut hitam itu kapan saja.

"_Sou na no ka_?" jawab si rambut hitam dengan wajah polosnya. Tidak terima dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan si rambut hitam, Gokudera langsung mencengkram kerah orang yang dipanggilnya _yakyuu baka_.

"_Teme_!"

Remaja cokelat yang merasa akan terjadinya sebuah perkelahian rutin, seperti biasa ia kembali tersenyum canggung dan memainkan lengannya untuk menghentikan kedua temannya yang tak pernah jera untuk berperilaku seperti itu. "_Maa—maa—_Gokudera-_kun_! Yamamoto! Sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi,"

Gokudera melepas cengkramannya dengan ekspresi ketus. Namun saat ia melihat remaja cokelat itu ia tersenyum bak malaikat. "Jika Juudaime berkata seperti itu, baiklah."

"Ooh, itu ide yang bagus, Tsuna," tambah Yamamoto masih dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"_Teme_! Kau mengambil kata-kataku lagi!"

"_Sou na no ka_?" lagi, Yamamoto memasang ekspresi polos yang membuat Gokudera tambah tersulut emosi.

"_Sou—jane—yo—_!"

"_Mou ii_, Gokudera-_kun_! Yamamoto!" lerai remaja cokelat itu dengan sedikit menaikkan nadanya. Ia menghela napas lega saat sahabat peraknya memalingkan wajah dan memasang senyum paksa pada dirinya; sedangkan Yamamoto masih betah dengan senyuman khas-nya.

Akhirnya tiga orang itu pergi ke kantin bersama-sama meskipun pertengkaran kecil masih senantiasa terdengar di sepanjang jalan, yah remaja cokelat itu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ke'akuran' mereka, asalkan tidak menimbulkan masalah setidaknya dirinya bisa memaklumi.

Dia—remaja cokelat itu bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, hidupnya awalnya tenang, tentram, sejahtera dan biasa saja—jangan lupakan kehidupan ke-_dame_-annya. Namun hal itu berubah saat seorang bayi—dilihat dari segi fisik—bernama Reborn datang dan menjadi _katekyo_ untuk dirinya. Sejak saat itu Tsuna menjadi bos ke sepuluh Vongola, yaitu salah satu mafia terbesar yang ada di dunia. Seberapa keras pun Tsuna menolak untuk menjadi bos, akhirnya ia bersedia juga—meski memakan waktu yang sangat banyak untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah bos mafia yang besar.

Tsuna melirik ke arah Gokudera yang masih berwajah ketus dan garang—hal itu membuat Tsuna berkali-kali ketakutan, bahkan setiap hari bercerita pada mamanya bahwa Gokudera itu menyeramkan. Tapi, kini Tsuna sudah tidak takut lagi pada Gokudera, remaja perak itu adalah teman sekaligus _guardian_ yang paling loyal padanya, bahkan Gokudera memanggilnya dengan julukan 'Juudaime' berbeda dengan _guardian_ yang lainnya. Tapi justru itulah ciri khas seorang Gokudera Hayato—_Arashi no Shugosha_.

Lalu remaja berambut hitam di sebelah kanannya yang selalu tersenyum di mana pun ia berada bernama lengkap Yamamoto Takeshi—_Ame no Shugosha_, seorang penggila _baseball_ yang memiliki keberuntungan yang luar biasa di dalam pelajaran. Sifatnya tenang dan bisa menjadi penengah apabila Gokudera mulai menyulut emosi orang lain. Sebut saja saat Sasagawa Ryohei—_Hare no Shugosha_; yang hobi mengatakan _kyokugen_; tengah adu mulut dengan Gokudera pasti dirinyalah yang menenangkan keduanya; seperti sifat air yang tenang.

Selain mereka bertiga masih ada tiga orang lagi _guardian_ yang dimiliki oleh Tsuna. Lambo sang _Kaminari no Shugosha_, Chrome Dokuro atau Rokudo Mukuro sebagai _Kiri no Shugosha_ dan Hibari Kyoya sebagai _Kumo no Shugosha_ yang hobi menyendiri dan antisosial namun sadis.

Tsuna kemudian melihat Ryohei berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung mengajaknya untuk masuk klub boxing seperti biasa.

"SAWADA! KAU HARUS MASUK KLUB BOXING SECARA KYOKUGEN!" teriak Ryohei seraya menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan serius.

Gokudera yang memiliki mental mudah tersulut kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Ryohei dengan dinamitnya. "Diam kau _shibafu-atama_! Juudaime tidak akan masuk ke dalam klub bodohmu itu!"

"Apa kau bilang _tako-head_? Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Ryohei menjawab lantang.

"_Maa—maa—futari te mo..., ojitsuke...,_" giliran Yamamoto melerai.

Sekali lagi Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum canggung melihat teman-temannya yang selalu melakukan rutinitas seperti ini setiap hari. Yah, setidaknya rutinitas tersebut berjalan mulus sampai pada malam harinya Tsuna dikagetkan oleh informasi yang diberikan oleh Reborn.

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Malam itu, Tsuna memilih untuk duduk di depan meja belajarnya—sebenarnya ia mencoba untuk mengerjakan PR namun nihil. Karena bosan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela dan membuka tirai sekaligus jendelanya. Ia memperhatikan langit malam penuh bintang yang sangat cerah. Saat dirinya sedang asyik merasakan belaian angin dan menghirup aroma tanah khas musim panas, Tsuna dikagetkan dengan tendangan mendadak dari Reborn.

"_Dame_-Tsuna! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersantai! Akan ada bencana sebentar lagi jika kau terus bermalas-malasan!"

Tsuna yang masih mengusap bokongnya menatap Reborn dengan pandangan polosnya—tak lupa dengan gumaman '_itte_' dan 'hiie'-nya. Setelah beberapa detik Tsuna merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk memang akan terjadi, apakah ini berhubungan dengan perkataan Reborn barusan?

"A-apa maksudmu Reborn?"

Sementara itu Reborn hanya tersenyum misterius seperti biasa. Bayi kecil itu melompat untuk mengambil sebuah buku kemudian disodorkannya ke arah Tsuna. Bos kesepuluh Vongola itu terdiam sejenak kemudian dengan ragu menerima buku itu, ia tahu dalam hatinya terdapat rasa enggan namun disisi lain ia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari Reborn. Bisa-bisa dirinya ditembak sampai mati.

Karena Reborn tidak mengatakan apapun, Tsuna mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka buku itu dan segera terbelalak kaget ketika sebuah hologram terpantul jelas di sana. Dalam hologram itu tergambar beberapa pedang berukuran kira-kita 7 centimeter dengan sebuah bola kristal warna-warni ditengahnya. Jika dilihat dengan baik warnanya sama dengan warna dot Arcobaleno atau warna pelangi. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan _trinisette_?

"R-Reborn apa maksudnya ini?" Tsuna makin tak mengerti saat melihat hologram itu, bukankah rencana Byakuran sudah digagalkan tiga bulan yang lalu? Lalu sekarang apa lagi masalahnya? Tsuna merasakan hawa tak enak saat menyentuh buku tersebut.

"Baca saja sendiri, aku mau tidur." Setelah mengucapkan itu, sebuah gelembung keluar dari hidung Reborn menandakan sang bayi telah tertidur.

Melihat itu Tsuna makin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa dirinya harus mengalami hal malang seperti ini? Setelah insiden melawan Byakuran selesai, apalagi yang akan muncul? Bukankah rahasia _trinisette_ sudah ditemukan? Lalu hologram berbentuk pedang ini apa? Bagian lain dari _trinisette_? Benarkah?

Si remaja cokelat makin panik. Beberapa kali ia mengacak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, khawatir bercampur cemas dalam hatinya. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa dirinya harus kembali bertarung? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya harus berjalan rumit seperti ini?

'_Reborn! Kenapa kau malah tidur?_' batin Tsuna sambil menangis lebay—dalam imajiner tentunya.

Setelah sepuluh menit ia berperang dengan kacaunya hati serta pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meneliti buku aneh tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia membaca isi dari buku tersebut.

"_Uso..., sonna...,_" gumam Tsuna lirih, buku yang ada dipangkuannya terjatuh begitu saja. Ekspresi _shock_ kini terpangpang jelas di wajah manisnya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditulis di dalam buku ini.

Di sana tertulis bahwa segel Mare Ring telah rusak. Satu-satunya cara untuk memperbaikinya hanyalah menemukan 'Seven Key' yang berada di sebuah situs kuno di sebuah hutan belakang kuil Namimori. Jika segel itu tidak diperbaiki dalam waktu tiga hari lagi, cincin itu akan kembali menemukan pemiliknya, dan kemungkinan masa depan akan terancam lagi.

"UWAAA DOUSHIYOUU!" jerit Tsuna sambil keliling-keliling kamar dengan tidak elitnya. Pokoknya besok ia harus menghubungi teman-temannya dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan serius.

Padahal besok adalah hari terakhirnya sekolah karena akan ada liburan musim panas. Sayangnya liburan kali ini ia dengan terpaksa lagi harus melakukan hal yang berbau mafia. Tsuna kadang berbatin, kapan dirinya akan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya? Ah, tapi jika ia kembali pada waktu saat ia belum bertemu dengan Reborn, bisakah dirinya memiliki teman yang sangat berharga seperti sekarang? Belum tentu bukan? Rasanya ia sedikit bersyukur dengan kedatangan bayi Arcobaleno ber-dot kuning itu—meski Tsuna masih tidak suka dengan tendangan kasar ala Reborn. Tapi itu semua salah Tsuna sendiri bukan? Yah, meski tidak murni semua sih.

Saat bola mata cokelatnya menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Dengan berat hati ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ini akan menjadi malam yang sulit, malam di mana ia tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan perihal 'Seven Key' tersebut.

'_Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja,_' batin Tsuna sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup; menyembunyikan indahnya iris karamel yang diam-diam selalu membuat orang lain terpesona.

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah Tsuna _plus guardian_-nya—minus Chrome dan Hibari; tengah berkumpul di kamar sang Bos. Entah kenapa setelah Tsuna membicarakan soal segel Mare Ring yang rusak ketiga sahabatnya itu malah terdiam—abaikan Lambo yang masih asyik bermain dengan I-Pin.

Tsuna yang tidak enak dalam kondisi canggung seperti ini memutuskan untuk membuka suara, namun baru saja ia membuka mulutnya Ryohei menyela dengan suara lantang.

"Kita pasti bisa menemukan kunci itu dengan KYOKUGEN!" teriaknya dengan nada khas-nya yang agak berisik—walau tak seberisik Squalo dari Varia; tiba-tiba yang namanya terketik bersin gak jelas.

"_Sou-ssu ne_," tambah Yamamoto ceria.

"_Atarime—darou_? Aku sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime pasti bisa menemukannya dengan cepat," bangga Gokudera dengan berlutut seraya mengangkat satu tangannya ditambah dengan _blink-blink_ imajiner yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

Tsuna yang tadinya sedikit khawatir kini bisa bernapas lega kembali. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat perhatian padanya.

Gokudera kemudian mengambil buku berisikan hologram tersebut kemudian membacanya sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Yang lainnya masih pada acara kejar-kejaran—Lambo dan I-Pin; Tsuna yang sibuk memperhatikan buku; Ryohei yang asyik meninju-ninju udara dan Yamamoto yang masih asyik dengan kekehannya. Aah, teman-teman yang sangat 'normal'.

"Aku mengerti Juudaime, intinya jika kita ingin—"

"Gyahaa~ kejar aku kalau bisa! Lambo-_san_ adalah pelari nomor satu—_da moo ne_!" seekor atau lebih tepatnya seorang anak kecil berambut afro bertanduk sapi berlari-lari di atas meja di mana Gokudera sedang menjelaskan perihal Seven Key pada Tsuna. Seperti biasa aura suram dan perempatan imajiner kini setia keluar dari tubuh si _Arashi no Shugosha_.

"Ah Lambo curang! Kau melewati batas!" I-Pin berusaha untuk mengejar lambo, namun segera mundur saat merasakan hawa membunuh dari sang remaja perak yang kini sedang mematahkan kacamata bacanya—saking kesalnya dia.

"AHO-USHI! JANGAN GANGGU! PERGI SANA!" kala itu Gokudera melempar Lambo ke arah pintu keluar dengan kasar—mengabaikan tangisan air terjun milik Lambo, Gokudera kembali ke mode teoritisnya dan manatap Bos-nya dengan serius. "Begini Juudaime, seperti namanya Seven Key menandakan bahwa kunci tersebut ada tujuh buah, setiap kunci memiliki warna masing-masing seperti dot Arcobaleno—"

Tsuna sempat terbengong melihat Lambo dan bergumam 'hiie' kecil sebelum kembali fokus mendengarkan 'ceramah' Gokudera.

"—dan untuk mendapatkannya kita harus menyelesaikan tujuh rintangan di dalam situs kuno tersebut. Masalahnya yang bisa masuk situs hanya dua orang dan di buku ini tidak tertulis tentang apa saja mengenai tujuh rintangan itu. Bisa disimpulkan kalau ini termasuk salah satu ujian juga. Dan sebagai tangan kanannya Juudaime, aku berhak pergi bersamanya ke dalam situs kuno itu, lagi pula hanya aku yang bisa membaca tulisan kuno itu dibanding semuanya." Jelas Gokudera panjang. Yang lain hanya _kicep_ karena tak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan si remaja perak yang terlalu panjang—intinya mereka tak bisa menangkap semua perkataan sang _Arashi no Shugosha_, lemot sekali otak mereka—ups.

Ryohei langsung berdiri tanda tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Gokudera. "Apa maksudmu _tako-head_? Aku lebih _kyokugen_ dari pada kau! Kau tidak berhak memutuskannya sendiri!" katanya seraya mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke depan.

"Diam kau _shibafu-atama_! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan _kyokugen_ bodohmu, ini soal masa depan kita dan kita harus—" selanjutnya perkataan Gokudera terpotong oleh Yamamoto yang berusaha melerai dengan kalimat khas-nya.

"_Maa—maa—"_" Yamamoto berusaha untuk kembali melerai.

"Hmph, dasar _Aho_-dera! Orang sepertimu mana bisa? Kau lebih pantas memijat punggung Lambo-_san_—_da moo ne_!" entah dari mana Lambo kembali muncul sambil mengorek hidung-nya seperti biasa—kelihatan sekali dia tidak takut siksaan dari Gokudera.

"NANI?!" Gokudera sudah mengeluarkan dinamit plus Box Weapon-nya.

Tsuna yang mulai merasakan perang akan terjadi ber-_sweetdrop_ ria kemudian memasang ekspresi serius. "_Maa—maa—minna_! Tenanglah dulu, lebih baik kita pergi ke sana bersama-sama saja. Nanti kita tentukan siapa yang cocok di sana," akhirnya sang Bos mengeluarkan suaranya sekaligus kata-kata bijaknya yang sering keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

Reborn yang tiba-tiba datang dengan misterius, kini seenaknya duduk di bahu Yamamoto. "Benar apa yang kau katakan _dame_-Tsuna! Karena situs kuno itu akan memilih siapa yang paling cocok untuk bisa masuk kedalam labirin rintangannya,"

"Kau dari mana saja Reborn? Menghilang di saat yang sangat penting," Tsuna bertanya atau lebih tepatnya menggerutu pelan. Remaja cokelat itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti cara Reborn mendidik dirinya. Karena pada akhirnya harus dirinya sendiri yang mengerti dan memutuskan semuanya. Bukankah itu memang sudah tugas dari seorang bos?

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Gokudera sebagai guardian paling pintar, memimpin perjalanan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Berkat kecepatannya dalam menyimpulkan dan teknik membaca peta-nya, dalam waktu sepuluh menit mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gua yang tampak lembab.

Baru saja Ryohei akan masuk ke dalam gua, Gokudera menghentikannya. Sang badai bilang kalau yang bisa masuk ke sana hanyalah orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan _trinisette_. Mendengar itu Tsuna mengangguk dan menyuruh—memohon kalau dilihat dari ekpresinya— pada semua _guardian_-nya untuk masuk ditambah dengan Reborn. Untuk yang lainnya lebih baik menunggu di luar untuk jaga-jaga.

Tsuna menjadi orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam gua itu. Hawa lembab yang terkesan dingin langsung terasa disekujur tubuhnya. Suasana gelap dengan gema tetesan air menambah aksen suram pada tempat itu. Sang Decimo yang notabene-nya sangat penakut langsung bergetar dalam perjalanannya. Ia juga bergumam kecil saat melihat sekeliling gua yang nampak seram, Tsuna tambah panik saat ia mendongkakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit; di mana ia bisa melihat batu-batu tajam yang siap jatuh apabila terjadi sebuah gempa. Meneguk ludah paksa, Tsuna melambatkan langkahnya saat senter yang ia bawa menemukan sebuah batu yang menyerupai situs kuno. Apakah dirinya sudah sampai?

Saat sang Decimo merasa aman, ia tidak sengaja mengarahkan senternya ke sebelah kanan dan mengenai seseorang. Perasaan Tsuna makin tak enak, hawa membunuh ini, tidak salah lagi—

"_Herbivore_—"

"HIEE! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Uwaa~" Tsuna malah berlari kembali ke arah belakang meninggalkan orang yang memanggilnya.

Si pemanggil hanya pasang wajah datar sambil mengarahkan kemana Tsuna mengarahkan senternya tadi. Sebuah situs kuno, ia merasakan hawa membunuh keluar dari balik batu itu. Ia pun menyeringai karenanya.

"Juudaime! Kenapa Anda malah mundur? Apa di sana ada musuh? Maafkan saya Juudaime, gara-gara _shibafu-atama_ dan _yakyuu-baka,_ saya jadi lupa untuk terus mengikutimu, _sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_!"

Tsuna yang bertemu dengan Gokudera langsung menghentikan larinya dan menatap sang remaja perak yang tengah menundukan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tanah—bersujud ala Gokudera.

"_Iie_, Gokudera-_kun_! Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah hentikan itu. Le-lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanannya aku sudah menemukan situs kuno-nya," ujar Tsuna mencoba membujuk Gokudera untuk berhenti melakukan sujud aneh seperti itu.

Mendengar perkataan dari Bos-nya Gokudera langsung bangkit ala anjing yang sangat setia pada pemiliknya. "_Sasuga_ Juudaime!"

Setelah itu Ryohei, Yamamoto dan Chrome yang sedang menggendong Lambo datang. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menemukan Seven Key.

Saat semuanya sudah sampai di depan situs itu. Mereka mencoba untuk menemukan jalan masuk, namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu tak satu pun orang yang menemukan pintu masuk selain dinding yang terbuat dari batu.

Di saat semuanya tengah termenung, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya keluar dari tubuh Tsuna yang mengakibatkan sang Decimo melayang dan bergerak sendiri ke arah dinding hingga Tsuna menembus dinding itu dengan ajaib. Setelah itu hanya teriakan teman-temannya yang terdengar dan beberapa suara ledakan dari Gokudera yang mencoba menghancurkan batu itu namun gagal.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh, mungkin Tsuna sudah dipilih untuk menyelesaikan rintangan itu," seru Reborn.

Yang lainnya terdiam, mencoba berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah akan ada dua orang yang dipilih kan? Lalu siapa—"

Belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia melihat seseorang juga bercahaya dan melayang melewati dirinya dan masuk ke dalam batu tadi.

"ANO YATSU! Kenapa malah Hibari yang dipilih?!" geram si perak frustasi. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Juudaime, aku tidak segan-segan akan meledakkannya!"

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya setelah selesai mengelus bokongnya yang sukses menghantam lantai. Pandangannya menyipit saat menemukan beberapa pilar raksasa dengan langit-langit yang terdapat batu-batu lancip—jika ada gempa dijamin hujan batu hampir sama dengan gua tadi. Tsuna makin terdiam saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah gerbang yang lumayan besar terbuat dari batu dengan pahatan yang rumit disertai ukiran atau tulisan? Yang Tsuna tak tahu apa—sulit didefinisikan.

Tersadar akan ke-_loading-_an dirinya dalam menatap ruangan unik yang semuanya terbuat dari batu—mengakibatkan ruangan cukup gelap. Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk berdiri seraya menepuk pakaiannya.

Kepala cokelat itu kembali menatap sekeliling ruangan, ia bisa merasakan hal aneh akan terjadi sebentar lagi, tapi mengapa? Oh iya, di mana teman-temannya?

Tsuna mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum dirinya sampai di sini. Tubuhnya dibungkus cahaya—entah cahaya itu dari mana datangnya; masuk ke dalam batu—Tsuna tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa menembus gerbang batu itu; dan terakhir jatuh sendirian di tempat ini.

'_Masalahnya yang bisa masuk situs hanya dua orang...,_' ucapan Gokudera kembali terngiang di benak Tsuna. Lantas siapa satu orang lagi yang akan masuk?

Sang Decimo membelakakan matanya. "HIIEE!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meremas kepala—rambutnya.

"J-jadi aku yang dipilih?" jeda sejenak. "Ah, biasanya juga seperti ini," gumamnya lesu seraya menunduk. "Lalu satu lagi siapa ya?" Tsuna bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, senterku," pikirannya kini teralih pada sebuah senter yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Setidaknya benda itu dapat menambah cahaya—karena di sini pencahayaannya remang-remang oleh obor.

Tap—tap—

Gerakan Tsuna terhenti sesaat sebelum dirinya mengganti posisi berdiri tegak yang tadinya membungkuk—mengambil senter.

"S-siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara cukup gemetar. Takut-takut Tsuna pun menyalakan senternya. Ia meneguhkan hatinya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Musuh? Teman?

Tap—

—Langkah itu terhenti. Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_?" entah perasaan apa yang harus ia tunjukan sekarang, antara senang karena dirinya tidak sendirian di tempat ini, ataukah takut jika sang ketua komite kedisiplinan itu akan meng-_kamikorosu_-nya karena telah melibatkan dirinya masuk ke dalam situs.

'_Aku bisa mati! Reborn! Kau di mana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' raung Tsuna dalam hati, sepertinya ia sedang perang batin sekarang.

Sementara Tsuna sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Hibari ikut memperhatikan seluk beluk ruangan ini dengan padangan tajamnya seperti biasa. Saat bola mata biru keabuannya menatap gerbang besar di depannya ia menyeringai. Hibari bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dibalik gerbang itu.

Setelah Tsuna kembali dari khayalan kematiannya. Ia meluruskan pandangan di mana Hibari sedang berjalan mendekati gerbang itu. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya pun ikut mengikuti langkah sang _Kumo no Shugosha_.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan gerbang. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kemerahan keluar dari gerbang itu dan menunjukan sebuah tulisan melayang—yang terlihat seperti hologram. Di sana tertulis—

_[Selamat datang di rintangan pertama,_

_Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan kunci pertama, kalian harus melewati jurang berbadai yang berjarak 500 meter setelah gerbang ini terbuka._

_Selamat mencoba!]_

Hologram—atau apalah itu namanya—menghilang. Selanjutnya, gerbang pun terbuka dengan sedikit gempa. Lalu, terlihatlah sebuah badai dengan ujung tanah yang terlihat cukup jauh dari sini. Tidak salah lagi, jurang itu hanya bisa dilewati dengan cara terbang. Maka dari itu Tsuna pun memakan pil-nya dan berubah ke mode _hyper_. Dengan kecepatannya ia terbang melewati badai tersebut, sepertinya rintangan pertama tidaklah buruk.

Bola mata _orange_-nya melirik ke arah Hibari yang sedang meloncat ke sana kemari dengan Roll sebagai pijakannya. Dirinya sudah tahu Hibari itu jenis orang yang tidak suka dibantu oleh siapapun, dan ia sedikit bersyukur karena tadi tidak menawarkan bantuan.

Tep.

Tsuna berhasil sampai di atas tanah terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Hibari. Yah, di depan sana ada sebuah kunci yang melayang di udara, bentuknya sama persis dengan kunci yang ia lihat di buku, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun terbang dan mendapatkan kuncinya. Ternyata rintangannya tidak sesulit apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, kalau seperti ini terus dijamin akan selesai dengan mudah. Tapi sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan pada Hibari namun selalu gagal karena takut.

Mode _hyper_-nya Tsuna menghilang, lalu dia melirik ke arah Hibari yang sedang memegang Box Weapon-nya. "_Ano_, Hibari-_san_. Maaf sudah membuatmu harus masuk ke dalam sini, sebenarnya kita sedang mencari tujuh kunci untuk segel Mare Ring dan kita baru mendapatkan satu...," ucapan Tsuna terputus untuk melihat kunci berbentuk pedang yang sedang dipegangnya, dan warna kristal ditengahnya itu merah mengingatkannya pada sang _Arashi no Shugosha_—Gokudera.

Hibari menutup matanya sejenak. "Hn, bayi itu sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Dan sepertinya di ujung rintangan ini akan ada hal yang menarik," jawab si _raven_ datar dengan seringaiannya. Ia merasakan hawa membunuh itu selangkah mulai mendekat, sepertinya ada di rintangan-rintangan selanjutnya.

Sang Vongola Decimo itu hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seraya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Tapi, sudahlah, jika Hibari menerima ini maka dirinya tidak perlu menjadi korban dari tonfa-nya, yang penting ia sudah mendapatkan satu kunci.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkahnya. Hibari yang terus berjalan di depan dengan cepat diikuti oleh Tsuna, mereka berjalan dengan jarak dua meter. Salahkan Tsuna yang terlalu takut untuk berjalan lebih dekat dan lebih cari aman dengan menggunakan jarak.

Jalanan di sana cukup tertutup kabut meski Tsuna bisa melihat Hibari yang ada di depannya. Tsuna semakin tidak mengerti di mana dirinya sekarang, pasalnya di kanan-kirinya hanya terdapat kabut yang menghalangi jarak pandang dan hanya menyisakan jalan ke depan. Tsuna berpikir, mustahil bila ada tempat seluas ini di dalam sebuah gua yang dimasukinya tadi, jangan-jangan dia masuk ke dimensi lain? Sepertinya hal itu menjelaskan semua keanehan tempat ini, meski itu baru dugaan dan belum sepenuhnya pasti.

Tsuna memperhatikan sosok yang berada di depannya. Ia menatap punggung tegap dibalut _gakuran_ hitam yang berkibar diterpa angin—atau gerakan si empu-nya. Tsuna mengakui kalau tidak banyak hal yang bisa diucapkan oleh dirinya jika sudah menyangkut masalah Hibari. Mau mengajaknya mengobrol sama saja dengan cari mati—Tsuna akui Hibari benci hal-hal yang berisik dan menganggu ketenangan. Tapi, terus berada dalam keadaan canggung tanpa satu patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya juga membuat Tsuna tidak enak. Pada akhirnya sang Oozora itu hanya menghela napas pasrah dan kembali menatap Hibari dari belakang.

Selanjutnya Tsuna hanya membayangkan tentang Seven Key yang konon adalah bagian dari _trinisette_. Katanya Seven Key adalah benda yang gagal dibuat dan akhirnya tidak banyak dikemukakan di dalam sejarah. Benda itu disebut gagal karena kemampuannya yang hanya bisa menyegel sesuatu dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk apapun. Padahal energinya terlampau besar, namun hanya bisa digunakan untuk menyegel. Maka dari itu disebut produk gagal. Katanya, selain Seven Key masih ada lagi yang gagal masuk ke dalam jalur _trinisette_—begitulah yang ia baca dan ingat dari buku itu. Salahkan Reborn yang bersiap untuk meledakkan dirinya jika ia tidak hafal isi dari buku tersebut.

Duk!

"_Itte_...," Tsuna meringis pelan saat hidungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras yang tidak lain adalah punggung Hibari. "Hiie—_go-gomennasai_!" seru Tsuna menjauh saat dirinya merasakan tatapan mematikan khas Hibari.

Yang ditabrak hanya mendelik tajam dan segera mengeluarkan tonfa-nya, dan niatnya untuk menghabisi sang Decimo terhenti saat sebuah cahaya kebiruan muncul disertai dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya yang berubah menjadi gunung salju, di depan mereka juga terdapat sebuah kendaraan yang biasa dipakai di atas salju. Dilihat dari dekat kendaraan mirip papan seluncur itu hanya bisa dinaiki oleh dua orang.

"Eh?" Tsuna kembali tidak mengerti dengan jalannya ruangan atau situs ini. Benar-benar sangat ajaib. Ditambah salju ini asli dingin—meski tubuhnya tidak merasa kedinginan.

_[Selamat datang di rintangan kedua,_

_Hancurkan beberapa benda kubus melayang yang kalian temui!_

_Selamat mencoba!]_

Tulisan itu kembali hilang. Tubuh Tsuna dan Hibari kembali melayang dan memindahkan tubuh mereka di atas kendaraan menyerupai papan seluncur. Iris karamel Tsuna menatap ke bawah dan melihat beberapa benda kubus yang melayang, lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi _shock_. '_Tinggi sekali gunungnya! Jangan bilang kalau kita harus menghancurkan kubus itu sambil meluncur ke bawah? Hiie! Tidaaaak!_'

Seperti yang Tsuna katakan, mereka meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi hingga terasa sulit untuk bergerak maupun bernapas. Lalu di depan mereka ada sebuah kubus melayang, dengan sigap Hibari langsung meloncat dan menebas kubus itu namun tak mempan. Tsuna bisa melihat Hibari sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian kembali menyerang kubus itu dan hancur bersamaan dengan kembalinya Hibari ke dalam papan seluncur.

Setelah itu, kubus-kubus yang lain kian berdatangan dengan cepat. Tsuna tak ambil diam dan segera turun tangan untuk membantu. Saat semuanya sudah habis dan Hibari sudah duduk manis di papan seluncur sambil menguap. Tsuna yang masih terbang melihat masih ada satu yang tersisa dan menuju ke arah sang Awan. Panik, sang Oozora mengikuti gerakan kubus itu dan menghancurkannya tepat sebelum kubus tersebut mengenai Hibari.

Yang dimasalahkan, Tsuna lupa untuk menghentikan pergerakannya ke arah Hibari—entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang datang—dan Tsuna tak bisa berhenti—

—Bruk!

Tsuna terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Hibari dan bergumam kata '_itte_' pelan. Saat ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, iris cokelatnya bertemu dengan iris biru milik Hibari. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam sambil merasakan hembusan napas mereka yang terasa hangat di wajah masing-masing. Tsuna yang dengan polosnya terdiam sambil menatap bola mata Hibari yang tajam, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin mereka mencoba mencari 'sesuatu' di sana. Posisi yang cukup ambigu itu pun terhenti saat papan seluncur mereka berhenti bersamaan dengan munculnya kunci kedua.

Tsuna yang tadinya masih enak bersandar pada dada Hibari beringsut menjauh seraya membawa kunci itu yang kebetulan ada di depannya. Si surai cokelat memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu sambil merutuk pelan atas kejadian tadi. '_Aaaah! Kenapa tadi malah diam?! Ugh!_' batinnya.

Dalam sekejap suasana gunung salju tadi terganti menjadi kumpulan kabut seperti sesudah mereka menemukan kunci pertama tadi. Kemudian Tsuna mengamati kunci yang baru ia dapatkan, kristal di tengah pedang itu berwarna biru muda berarti mirip dengan air kan? Lalu kenapa harus berhubungan dengan salju? Sudahlah, tempat ini dari awal memang gak jelas.

"Gerbangnya muncul lagi!" seru Tsuna saat dirinya melihat sebuah gerbang yang tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya berada.

Dan sekali lagi tempat mereka berpijak berubah menjadi padang bunga yang indah. Di setiap sisi jalan terdapat pohon bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran, daun-daunnya tertiup angin sehingga terlihat seperti hujan bunga sakura. Bukan hanya itu, di ujung jalan terdapat sebuah panggung eh, bukan! Lebih tepatnya sebuah ring tempat tinju? _What_? Untuk apa sebuah ring ditempatkan di tengah hamparan bunga sakura? Sangat tidak nyambung bin gak jelas banget. Dimensi ini memang aneh.

Di tengah ring itu terdapat sebuah robot atau makhluk asing? Tsuna tak bisa memprediksikannya, saat ia melihatnya dari dekat ia tercekat. Makhluk yang tidak diketahui jenisnya itu berbadan seperti manusia namun tidak memiliki wajah—dan itu membuat Tsuna menjerit sambil jatuh saking kaget.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hibari malah naik ke atas ring dengan tonfa yang sudah diacungkan seraya mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Eh! Hibari-_san_ tunggu! Kita belum tahu makhluk apa itu—" ucapan Tsuna sekali lagi terhenti akibat hawa dengan tatapan menusuk yang dikeluarkan sang _Kumo no Shugosha_. Vongola Decimo itu menelan ludah paksa, ia bisa merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

Hibari mendelik tajam ke arah Tsuna. "Diam saja di sana, jangan mengangguku!"

Tsuna bergidik ngeri dan segera mundur menjauhi ring. Seperti yang ia duga, ia tak akan pernah bisa menghentikan Hibari. Oh, semoga saja setelah ini ia akan baik-baik saja.

Makhluk itu melangkahkan kakinya lalu mengambil pose yang mirip seperti Hibari, setelah itu badannya bersinar, saat sinar itu hilang yang berdiri di sana bukanlah makhluk tanpa wajah yang Tsuna lihat sebelumnya, tapi kini ia sudah memiliki wajah dan wajah itu adalah Hibari?

Jangan bilang kalau makhluk itu adalah makhluk peniru—Tsuna makin panik. Sudah ia duga mungkinkah ini perasaan tidak enaknya itu?

Jadi Hibari akan melawan dirinya sendiri, ah Tsuna harus—

"Kubilang jangan mengganggu, bukan?" kata Hibari masih dengan nada datarnya.

Tsuna lagi-lagi mundur dan meneguk ludah paksa. Oke kita serahkan saja semuaya pada Hibari.

Karena lelah akan perjalanannya, Tsuna memutuskan untuk duduk di tengah hamparan rumput hijau. Warna dan aromanya membuat sang surai cokelat mengambil napas dalam-dalam seraya mengeluarkannya perlahan. Suasana di sini benar-benar sangat nikmat, pikirnya.

Baru saja Tsuna akan melihat aksi Hibari di atas ring. Makhluk jadi-jadian yang meniru Hibari sudah tergeletak tak berbentuk, menandakan betapa sadis dan _bad mood_-nya sang ketua prefek. Tsuna meneguk ludah—lagi, ia bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak yang menguar di sekitar tubuh Hibari.

Yang dibicarakan kini sedang menatap makhluk aneh itu dengan tatapan tajam, ia sudah bosan menunggu musuh yang pas untuk dirinya. Sampai kapan dirinya harus mengurusi _herbivore_ seperti ini? Rutuknya.

Baru saja dirinya meloncat dari atas ring, suasana dalam dimensi ini kembali berubah menjadi seperti semula. Sebuah kunci berbentuk pedang pun datang menghampiri Hibari. Tahu bahwa benda itu yang sedang ia cari, ia pun menerima kunci itu setelah sekilas melihat bola kristalnya bewarna kuning—pantas saja arenanya menyerupai ring. Setelah itu, dengan santainya Hibari melempar kunci itu ke belakang.

"Tidak butuh," katanya singkat dan datar. Tsuna yang melihat kunci itu seenaknya dilempar mundur beberapa langkah—berusaha untuk menangkap kunci itu dan hap!

Sekali melompat kecil Tsuna langsung bisa menangkapnya meski dirinya harus jatuh terjungkal ke belakang seraya merintih pelan. "Aduduh, tidak usah dilempar juga kan?" gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia mengamati kunci itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Dengan ini sudah menjadi tiga," lanjutnya sambil menyimpan kunci itu ke dalam saku.

Tsuna tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangan sosok di depannya terus memperhatikan senyum manisnya—sepertinya intuisi-nya tidak berjalan karena senang—mungkin.

Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk rintangan keempat. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini gerbang menuju rintangan keempat menyerupai sebuah pintu berlapis emas dengan ukiran khas gaya Italia—Tsuna merasa mengenali bentuk pintu ini, namun ditepisnya pemikiran itu saat melihat sosok di hadapannya dengan santai membuka pintu tersebut.

Hal yang pertama mereka lihat adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan lantai marmer. Ruangan itu kosong, tidak terisi oleh benda apapun. Tempat ini seperti sebuah ruangan yang biasa dipakai dalam pesta gaya Eropa.

"_Ciao-ssu_," terdengar suara sapaan yang sangat Tsuna dan Hibari kenal.

"Reborn!" Tsuna berjalan mendekati sosok yang menyapanya, ia sangat senang karena guru-nya ada di sini. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk keluar dari rintangan ini karena hawa membunuh dari Hibari yang terus keluar sampai sekarang. Untunglah sekarang Reborn ada di sini, jadi dirinya tak perlu khawatir bila sesuatu terjadi padanya. Atau tidak?

"_Dame_-Tsuna!"

Bruk!

Reborn dengan cepat membanting Tsuna dengan sebuah palu—yang berasal dari Leon. Sang bayi tersebut kembali mengubah bentuk palu menjadi kadal seperti semula seraya menatap Tsuna dengan pandangannya yang biasa.

"Kau membuang banyak waktu untuk sampai di sini! Cepat selesaikan rintangan keempat dariku! Baca petunjuknya di sana!" titah Reborn seenaknya seperti biasa. Sang Arcobaleno tersebut menoleh ke arah Hibari dengan senyum misteriusnya yang di jawab pandangan datar serta sebuah _smirk_ dari Hibari.

"_Mou_, Reborn! Kenapa harus dipukul segala sih?"

Mau tak mau Tsuna pun berjalan ke arah yang Reborn tunjuk dan segera mengambil sebuah kotak _pink_ berpita merah dan sepucuk surat di atasnya—Tsuna merasakan _feeling_ tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

"Jadi Reborn? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini? Apakah kau penguji rintangan keempat ini?" tanya Tsuna _to the point_.

"Tidak biasanya kau menggunakan otakmu, _dame_-Tsuna?"

Firasat Tsuna bertambah buruk soal ini.

"Yo, _akanpo_. Bisakah langsung dimulai?" Hibari yang tadi diam kini mengangkat tonfa-nya bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Hmph, sayang sekali pertarungan yang kau tunggu ada di rintangan keenam. Jadi sebaiknya kau harus cepat menyelesaikan rintangan ini dan selanjutnya sebelum bertemu dengan hal yang menarik."

Perkataan dari Reborn barusan membuat Hibari kembali menyimpan tonfa-nya dan menunggu ujiannya seraya menguap bosan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami—eh, yang harus kulakukan?" Tsuna bertanya sambil memandang kotak _pink_ khas cewek di tangannya.

"Kau harus menyerahkan kotak itu sambil membaca surat tersebut kepada Hibari, dan setelahnya Hibari akan menciummu," jelas Reborn tenang.

Tsuna mulai panik. "HIIEE—TIDAAK! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu? Kau pasti bercanda kan Re—"

"Jangan terus mengeluh _dame_-Tsuna! Seorang Bos tidak akan menolak pekerjaan apapun yang gurunya berikan,"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" jerit Tsuna, namun saat dirinya melihat Reborn yang tengah mengacungkan pistolnya, dia terpaksa menurut—daripada mati di sini—lalu membuka surat tersebut, mencoba membacanya dan—

—_Blush_!

Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah saat membaca kata 'aku menyukaimu'. Masih dengan wajah memerahnya ia melirik ke arah Hibari yang diam seolah tak keberatan dengan perihal ini. Tsuna yakin yang ada di kepala si _raven_ hanyalah 'pertarungan yang ada di rintangan keenam', si surai cokelat menangis dalam hati.

"Cepat selesaikan," ujar Hibari datar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Tsuna.

"Hiie—ba-baik aku mengerti, tapi ugh. _Ano_, apa Hibari-_san_ tidak keberatan dengan uhm—ya kau dengar yang dikatakan Reborn—soal yah—uhm...," Tsuna kali ini benar-benar terlihat aneh dengan gelagat gak jelasnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dirinya harus melakukan hal aneh seperti ini, ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini kalau bisa, aah~ dirinya sangat malu sekali. Ia juga merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi tambah cepat dari biasanya—sejak kapan?

Tsuna akhirnya membalikan badan, demi teman-temannya dan keselamatan seluruh umat manusia ia berani mengangkat surat itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Bahkan Tsuna tak mampu menatap _senpai_-nya.

'_Ah Reborn! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ambigu seperti ini? Apalagi orangnya Hibari-san, bisa mati aku. Tapi setidaknya Hibari-san cukup keren juga kan? Bola matanya juga sangat indah untuk terus dipandang—eh aku ini bicara apa sih?_' batin Tsuna seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mulai mempersiapkan hatinya, lebih cepat lebih baik. "Su-sudah lama aku mengenalmu..., aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi..., a-aku—me—menyu—"

Belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hibari sudah memperpendek jarak dengan sedikit seringai, '_menarik_' batinnya seraya menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka—

—Cup!

Tsuna terbelalak kaget dibuatnya.

.

Tsudzuku

.

Bagaimana minna-san? Fanfic ini benar-benar gaje kan? ._.' *pundung* niatnya oneshoot tapi kepanjangan (u.u)' *jedotin kepala*

Sekali lagi maaf jika banyak sekali kesalahan di fanfic saia (-/\-) *sujud sungkeman(?)*

Bersediakan minna-san memberikan saran, kritik, flame (jika membangun) atau unek-unek kalian di kotak review?

Thanks for reading,

Next or delete?


	2. Kaminari, Kiri, Kumo, to Oozora!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Pair : intinya 1827, pair yang lain hanya sebagai bumbu dan tergantung reader sekalian untuk menentukannya XD  
**

**Warning : OOC, canon, typo(s) betebaran layaknya bunga sakura, shounen-ai/BL/yaoi, EYD ngaco, dan beberapa kesalahan lainnya.**

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

**Seven Key**

**Chapter 2 : Kaminari, Kiri, Kumo, to Oozora!**

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Sebuah benda yang lembut mendarat di keningnya. Tsuna terdiam masih dengan mata yang membola, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hibari akan menciumnya di kening dan bukan mencium seperti yang dirinya pikirkan—ah sepertinya Tsuna tidak sepolos yang kita pikirkan.

Setelah beberapa detik Hibari melepas ciumannya dan bergerak menjauh, sang Awan membalikan badan sambil sedikit menyeringai puas.

Sementara itu Tsuna masih terdiam dengan wajah merah padam beserta debaran jantung yang tidak bisa dibilang halus di dadanya. Ia terus terdiam sampai tak berani bergerak sedikitpun, otaknya seperti terhenti dan tak bisa digerakan akibat hal tadi walau waktu sudah berjalan satu menit setelahnya.

"_Dame_-Tsuna! Mau sampai kapan kau terus diam? Kalau kau mau yang lebih tunggu saja dirintangan selanjutnya!" ujar Reborn seraya menendang Tsuna hingga sang surai cokelat jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"_Itte_," jeda sejenak. "Huh? Apa maksudmu Reborn? Itu tidak mungkin! Dan apa maksud dari meminta lebih huh? _Zettai ni arienai_!" bela Tsuna kelabakan. Wajahnya masih memerah seperti tadi, ia sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"_Maa na_," jawab Reborn dengan senyum misteriusnya, lalu sang bayi melempar sebuah kunci ke wajah Tsuna. "Cepat selesaikan ujian bodoh ini, Tsuna!"

Setelah itu Reborn menghilang bersamaan dengan suasana ruangan yang berubah menjadi sebuah hutan dan Tsuna berdiri di tengah jalan satu-satunya yang terbentang ke depan. Lagi-lagi ruangan dimensi yang aneh keluar dengan sangat tidak jelasnya. Untung saja Tsuna mulai terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini sehingga dirinya tidak perlu ketakutan lagi seperti di awal-awal.

Tsuna melirik kunci pedang berkristal hijau menandakan warna api petir. Pikirannya melayang pada Lambo kemudian teralih kepada kejadian tadi yang membuat rona merah di pipinya kembali datang. '_Aaaaah! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal itu lagi? Memalukan!_' jerit Tsuna dalam hati.

Melihat Hibari yang sudah berjalan ke depan, Tsuna pun mengikuti jejak sang Awan. Si surai cokelat tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Hibari bisa santai-santai saja setelah menciumnya. Ya, meskipun itu hanya di kening, tapi tetap saja itu aneh bukan? Apalagi dilakukan oleh orang anti sosial dan terkenal sadis macam Hibari. Lagipula siapa juga sih yang mau mencium atau dicium makhluk sadis macam Hibari?—Tsuna bergidik ngeri saat membanyangkannya.

Akhirnya Tsuna pun berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya—sebut saja kejadian 'kisu' tadi—dengan mengganti khayalannya pada teman-temannya yang sedang menunggunya di luar situs. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama dirinya ada di sini?—mengingat ia tidak membawa jam tangan atau pun ponselnya.

Saat bola mata Tsuna memperhatikan punggung Hibari, pikirannya mulai melayang lagi. Seberapa kuat Tsuna mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi, bayangan-bayangan itu malah semakin liar bermunculan seperti sebuah kaset yang terus diputar ulang tanpa bosan. Tsuna memang tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi saat mengingat posisi ambigu mereka di rintangan ke dua—jika papan seluncur itu tidak berhenti dirinya yakin Hibari akan me—_stop_! Tsuna tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena kepalanya sudah mengepul dengan wajah memerah. Dia berharap Hibari tidak melihat ke belakang saat ini.

Akhirnya Tsuna mengambil napas dalam-dalam seraya mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia berusaha untuk menstabilkan debaran jantung dan wajahnya yang sedari tadi memanas. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tidak jelas seperti tadi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang dirinya harus fokus pada tiga rintangan lagi yang akan dihadapinya.

Jika Reborn juga menjadi pengujinya, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi penguji dirinya selanjutnya? Tsuna berharap bahwa pengujinya tidak menakutkan seperti orang-orang dari Varia, semoga saja Arcobaleno selain Reborn.

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam keheningan. Di depan mereka kini nampak sebuah istana khas kerajaan yang sering kita tonton di film dongeng putri kerajaan. Istana itu terlihat sangat besar dengan tiga tingkat. Namun anehnya di setiap tingkat ada sebuah tulisan melayang—eh bukan tulisan tapi lebih tepatnya sebuah angka!

Iris karamel Tsuna melihat angka lima di lantai satu, enam di lantai dua dan tujuh di lantai tiga. Apakah itu artinya tiga rintangan tersebut ada di istana ini?

Sampailah mereka di depan gerbang istana. Secara otomatis gerbang yang sangat tinggi itu terbuka. Hampir sama dengan ruangan yang ditempati Reborn tadi, di sini juga sangat luas dengan lantai kotak-kotak bewarna putih, hijau, dan merah—terkesan seperti warna bendera Italia.

"Selamat datang," sebuah suara—yang Tsuna yakin pernah mendengarnya—menggema di ruangan yang minim barang-barang tersebut.

Karena ruangan yang cukup gelap, Tsuna maupun Hibari tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berbicara. Mereka berdua hanya merasakan kehadiran dua orang di ujung sana. Tanpa perintah apapun Tsuna langsung masuk ke dalam mode_ hyper_ dan Hibari telah mengangkat tonfa-nya untuk jaga-jaga. Si _brunette_ dan si _raven_ mengambil posisi siaga karena merasakan hawa yang kuat dari kehadiran dua orang tersebut.

"Tidak usah mengeluarkan senjata seperti itu, rintangan kali ini sangatlah mudah," kata suara itu bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu.

Di ujung sana nampak seorang pria dengan rambut pirang disertai api harapan oranye di kepalanya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menopang kaki, ia tersenyum ramah pada Tsuna dan Hibari. Lalu di sampingnya ada seorang pria lainnya berambut _cream_ sedang berdiri sambil menatap datar ke arah mereka.

"Eh?" Tsuna tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Bukankah itu Vongola Primo dan _Kumo no Shugosha_ generasi pertama? Kenapa ada di sini? Jangan bilang kalau merekalah yang akan memberikan rintangannya? Tsuna tak tahu lagi harus memasang kaget seperti apa, pertama Reborn lalu selanjutnya leluhurnya? Dirintangan selanjutnya siapa lagi orang yang akan mengagetkannya?

"_Kamikorosu_!" Hibari langsung melesat ke arah pria berambut _cream_.

_Trang!_

Serangan yang diberikan oleh Hibari dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Alaude—_Kumo no Shugosha_ generasi pertama. Tak menyerah, Hibari kemudian melompat mundur kemudian melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda.

_Trang! Krak! Ckris!_

Serangan Hibari tiba-tiba terhenti, ia cukup terkejut karena kedua tangannya sudah terborgol dengan sempurna.

"Ujiannya bukan pertarungan," katanya datar seraya kembali berdiri di samping Vongola Primo.

Hibari hanya bisa menatap tajam Alaude dan tetap diam di tempatnya. Tsuna yang melihat itu hanya terbengong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Primo.

"Jadi rintangannya apa?" tanyanya takut—karena mode _hyper_-nya sudah lenyap sewaktu melihat Primo tadi.

"Kalian hanya perlu istirahat selama sepuluh menit, kemudian melanjutkan rintangan selanjutnya di lantai dua. Karena kalian akan menghadapi pertarungan yang sengit nanti," katanya bijak tak lepas dari tatapannya yang ramah.

Borgol di tangan Hibari pun kemudian menghilang, lalu si _raven_ yang memang sedari tadi sudah tidak kuat menahan nafsunya untuk meng-_kamikorosu_ memilih untuk berjalan ke ujung ruangan dan duduk di sana—bersitirahat. Hibari memang benci disuruh-suruh, tapi mengingat ia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh di atas sana, ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, lagipula berjalan sambil bertarung berjam-jam tanpa istirahat juga membuat tubuhnya sedikit lelah.

Tsuna yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam sambil celingak-celinguk. Dia tambah gugup saat tingkahnya diperhatikan oleh dua leluhurnya.

"Tidak usah gugup, setelah sepuluh menit kuncinya akan datang secara otomatis. Pergunakanlah waktu istirahat kalian dengan baik," setelah mengucapkan hal itu Primo dan Alaude menghilang—sama dengan Reborn tadi.

'_Apa-apan tadi? Sebenarnya ini ujian atau apa sih? Kok rintangannya aneh-aneh, kalau tidak salah Reborn tadi mengatakan di rintangan keenam ada hal yang menarik, apa itu? Sepertinya Hibari-_san_ sangat terobsesi untuk pergi ke sana. Oh tidak, hawa membunuh Hibari-_san_ makin menguar hebat, aaah~ apa yang harus kulakukan?_' batin Tsuna seraya duduk di atas lantai.

Dirinya memang masih merasa aneh dengan dimensi ini, ia merasakan bahwa dimensi ini telah dikendalikan oleh seseorang tapi oleh siapa? Memangnya ada manusia yang bisa mengendalikan hal seperti ini? Dilihat dari mana pun ini tidak terlihat seperti ilusi, ruangan ini jauh lebih nyata dari ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Mukuro sekalipun. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah ini termasuk dari kekuatan Seven Key? Kalau iya, maka kunci yang sedang ia kumpulkan sekarang juga cukup berbahaya—dan Tsuna sedikit merasa aneh, kenapa kunci yang memiliki kekuatan misterius ini tak dicari dari dulu?

Sudahlah, yang jelas ia harus cepat menyelesaikan perihal ini dan segera pulang untuk liburan musim panas.

Akhirnya sepuluh menit telah berlalu, sebuah kunci berkristal biru tua tengah melayang ke arah Tsuna. Vongola Decimo itu kembali tersenyum lembut lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu yang menunjukan sebuah tangga untuk naik ke lantai atas.

Dan dari sini Tsuna bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak enak, aura membunuh yang hampir sama dengan orang yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Tsuna berharap tidak akan ada yang terluka setelah ini.

"Semalat datang, diriku yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu," ucap seseorang yang amat Tsuna kenal.

Tsuna sangat syok kali ini—melebihi rasa kaget di rintangan-rintangan sebelumnya. Dia tidak percaya kalau orang yang baru saja bicara dengannya itu adalah dirinya sendiri dari masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.

"Ini pasti mimpi," gumam Tsuna seraya mencubit dirinya sendiri, yang sayangnya terasa sakit—berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Bola mata karamel Tsuna juga melihat satu orang lagi yang berdiri di samping dirinya yang dewasa. '_Astaga! Itu Hibari-_san_ masa depan!_'

Hibari yang melihatnya menyeringai senang, inilah momen yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. "Bisakah langsung dimulai?" kata Hibari tenang—seperti biasa ia tengah mengacungkan tonfa-nya.

Tsuna meneguk ludah, jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Reborn dengan hal yang menarik adalah ini? Yaitu pertarungan dirinya melawan dirinya yang dewasa? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah Shouichi bilang kalau jika dirinya bertemu dengan versinya yang sudah dewasa maka dimensi ruang dan waktu akan hancur? Lalu ini apa?—Tsuna kemudian tersadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan dunianya, tentu saja hal seperti ini bisa terjadi mengingat tadi ia baru saja bertemu dengan leluhurnya—yah meski kedengarannya masih sedikit mustahil.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingannya." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Tsuna yang dewasa kini memilih duduk di dekat jendela dan membiarkan Hibari versi dewasa menangkis serangan-serangan dari Hibari versi remaja.

"_Ano_, apa aku juga akan bertarung?" tanya Tsuna mencoba berjalan mendekati 'dirinya'.

"Tidak, cukup Hibari saja. Lagipula daritadi dia terus menahan nafsu-nya, jadi kubiarkan dia untuk bersenang-senang,"

Tsuna hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan mencoba memperhatikan pertarungannya.

Oke, ia bisa-bisa gila karena dimensi yang aneh ini. Daripada kepalanya nanti meledak akibat terus berpikir, lebih baik ia ikut duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan memperhatikan pertarungan sengit antara Hibari Vs Hibari—agak aneh juga melihat pertarungan melawan diri sendiri.

Sesekali Tsuna melirik ke arah 'dirinya' yang sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan di balik jendela—seolah pertarungan dahsyat di sampingnya itu adalah hal yang biasa. Si remaja cokelat tersenyum lembut, entah kenapa rasa syok-nya sedikit menghilang saat ia ikut menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Tsuna juga sedikit takjub saat melihat dirinya menjadi cukup keren saat dewasa nanti—yah meski tetap saja terlihat manis.

_Bruk! Duagh! Trang! Duar!_

Mendengar suara yang lebih gaduh dari biasanya, Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Hibari yang terlempar ke arah dinding—sampai dinding itu hancur. Ah! Rasanya Tsuna ingin membantu, tapi ia tidak mau digigit sampai mati oleh Hibari. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam seraya memperhatikan pertarungan mereka.

Hibari versi remaja menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya seraya memandang lawannya dengan tatapan ganas. Sementara itu lawannya hanya tersenyum sinis dan kembali melesat maju.

Suara gesekan antar besi yang bertubrukan kembali menghiasi seisi ruangan. Tsuna berdecak kagum melihat pertandingan sengit itu, ia hampir tak bisa melihat pergerakan dari keduanya sama sekali. Terkadang ia bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya akibat kedua tonfa yang bergesekan—yang sukses membuat lantai menjadi berlubang.

Kalau diperhatikan lagi, ruangan yang tadinya sangat rapi sekarang berubah menjadi kapal pecah—lantai berlubang dengan retakan di sana sini; pilar-pilar penjaga yang sudah tak berbentuk; lampu yang sudah oleng dan hampir jatuh; dan masih banyak lagi kerusakan lainnya dari pertarungan yang sangat dahsyat itu.

Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka saling memukul satu sama lain, kini keduanya terengah lelah—khususnya Hibari versi remaja.

"Tiga puluh menit berlalu, rintangannya selesai, ini kuncinya." 'dirinya' memberikan sebuah kunci berkristal ungu.

Dengan ini sudah enam kunci yang ia dapatkan, tinggal satu lagi! Tsuna bersorak dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan Hibari yang masih ingin bertarung.

"Nanti kita teruskan," kata Hibari versi dewasa sambil memeluk 'dirinya' dari belakang. Tsuna terbelalak kaget dibuatnya.

"Huh? Kenapa—" belum selesai Tsuna bertanya sosok masa depan mereka sudah menghilang, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di kepala Tsuna.

"Kenapa Hibari-_san_ memelukku seperti itu? Tidak mungkin kalau—ah! Tidak mungkin!" jerit Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri.

Hibari yang melihat adegan yang sama hanya mendengus—mencoba menutupi rasa senang dalam hatinya yang entah disebabkan oleh apa. Ia menegakkan badannya seraya membersihkan pakaiannya yang sudah kotor dan berjalan untuk mengambil _gakuran_-nya yang tergeletak di lantai. Hibari ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dan melihat kondisi sekolah tercintanya, lagipula keinginannya untuk memasuki tempat ini sudah terkabul. Tinggal menyelesaikan rintangan terakhir.

Tidak seperti tadi, kini Tsuna lah yang berjalan duluan untuk menaiki tangga. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak, meskipun hawa ini bukan hawa membunuh, tapi Tsuna yakin kalau hawa ini sangat berbahaya. Setelah leluhur bahkan dirinya sendiri yang muncul sekarang siapa lagi?

"Yo, Tsunayoshi-_kun_," sapa seseorang sambil duduk di atas sofa putih. Sosok itu memiliki rambut bewarna putih keperakan, ditangannya ia sedang membawa sebuah coklat putih disela jari-jarinya, wajahnya tersenyum ramah—tapi terlihat sedikit menyebalkan.

"Byakuran!" seru Tsuna tidak percaya.

'_Dimensi ini benar-benar mempermainkanku!_' batin Tsuna dalam hati.

"Selamat datang di rintangan terakhir, di mana kalian akan menuruti semua perintah absolut dariku, fufufu...,"

'_Inilah yang paling aku takutkan, apa yang akan Byakuran lakukan? Ah! Kenapa malah dia yang muncul! Reborn! Tolong aku!'_ batin Tsuna seraya komat-kamit gak jelas.

Tsuna yang sibuk dengan khayalannya tak sadar kalau Hibari sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya lagi seraya membungkukkan badan disertai dengan dua tonfa yang nampak berkilat.

"_Ara_, Hibari-_chan_~ ini bukan ujian pertarungan tapi ujian perintah, sebaiknya kau simpan tonfa-mu dan bersikap manis ya?" ujar Byakuran dengan senyuman 'manis'nya—membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung merinding seketika—salahkan senyuman manis tapi maut sekaligus memiliki aura memaksa di dalamnya, ternyata senyuman Byakuran sangatlah berbahaya dan sulit untuk ditiru. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau meniru senyuman Byakuran. Huh?

Hibari mendecak sebal sambil menyimpan tonfa-nya, ia sekarang lebih memilih untuk menatap Byakuran dengan tajam seolah berkata cepat-selesaikan-ujiannya-atau-_kamikorosu_. Melihat itu Byakuran kembali tersenyum 'maut', tangan kanannya kemudian menggapai meja dan mengambil salah satu makanan favorit-nya lalu melahapnya dengan nikmat.

Tsuna yang tadinya diam kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan serba putih dan perak yang ada di sini. Ia mencoba menebak kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh makhluk 'absurd' macam Byakuran kepadanya. Tapi, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Aah~ kenapa wajahmu nampak serius sekali, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? Rilekslah sedikit, ujian dariku tidak sesulit yang kau bayangkan kok, tenang saja," sosok berambut putih itu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat sebuah cangkir putih seraya menyesapnya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tsuna berkata serius seraya menatap Byakuran yang sedang tersenyum seperti biasa.

Byakuran kembali tersenyum 'maut'. "Mudah kok, kalian cuma perlu berciuman dan setelah itu selesai,"

"HIIEE?! I-itu tidak mungkin kan? Ma—mana mungkin aku mau melakukan itu," Tsuna sedikit melirik Hibari yang masih pada wajah datarnya. "Apa tidak ada yang lain? Pokoknya jangan yang itu...," Tsuna berkata gugup seraya menyembuyikan rona tipis di pipinya.

Byakuran mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kalian mau lakukan atau tidak, tapi jika kalian ingin mendapatkan kunci terakhir, kalian tidak punya pilihan lain, lagipula bukan aku yang menentukan aturan mainnya,"

Si remaja cokelat mengernyit, perkataan Byakuran tentang bukan dirinya yang menentukan aturan mainnya maksudnya apa? Apakah ada dalang di balik semua kejadian ini? Lalu apa tujuan si dalang memberikan ujian yang ambigu _plus _gaje bin aneh ini?

"_Hora_~ bukankah kalian mau segera pulang? Aku dengar sedikit kerusuhan terjadi di Namimori akibat Mare Ring lho~" ujarnya santai—namun sebenarnya bohong.

Tsuna sedikit tercekat mendengarnya, namun otaknya lebih memilih untuk memikirkan cara lain agar ia mendapatkan kuncinya tapi bagaimana?

Tanpa Tsuna sadari Hibari sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Hibari yang ingin segera pulang akibat mendengar Namimori tercintanya dalam keadaan rusuh tanpa pikir panjang segera menarik wajah Tsuna agar mendongkakkan kepala ke arahnya.

Setelah saling menatap dalam beberapa detik, Hibari mengeliminasi jarak mereka hingga nol. Bibir mereka bersentuhan secara lembut, lalu beberapa detik kemudian terlepas. Pikiran mereka yang entah kenapa merasa kosong mengakibatkan tubuh mereka bergerak sendiri dan bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Kali ini bukan hanya sentuhan lembut seperti tadi, Hibari makin menekan ciuman itu hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menyapu bibir bawah Tsuna—meminta izin untuk masuk. Tsuna yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih pun membuka mulutnya hingga terjadilah duel lidah yang tentunya dimenangkan Hibari.

Byakuran yang melihat adegan panas itu hanya tersenyum geli seraya menopang dagu. Ia tidak menyangka bisa menyaksikan si prefek Namimori yang begitu berekspresi seperti sekarang. Kalau saja dia membawa ponsel atau kamera pasti ia akan mengabadikan momen ini sebagai bahan ancaman.

Ciuman panas kedua remaja itu pun terlepas dengan benang saliva yang terputus dari kedua bibir itu, mereka terengah dan mencoba mencari oksigen sambil memandang satu sama lain—sepertinya pikiran mereka masih kosong. Tsuna yang wajahnya merona dan terengah merupakan momen yang bisa membuat Hibari meneguk ludah saking 'menggodanya', tapi si _raven_ tetap diam dan memilih untuk menatap Tsuna.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus Tsunayoshi-_kun_, aku salut padamu. Sebagai hadiahnya aku berikan kunci terakhir," Byakuran masih dengan senyumannya melempar kunci itu hingga melayang dan hinggap tepat di depan wajah Hibari dan Tsuna. Setelah itu, sosok Byakuran pun menghilang bersamaan dengan ruangan putih yang mereka tempati.

"Kuncinya...," lirih Tsuna kemudian mengambilnya seraya tersenyum. Hibari yang lebih awal mendapatkan kesadarannya mundur beberapa langkah dengan ekspresi kaget selama beberapa detik yang kemudian berubah kembali menjadi datar seperti biasa.

Hibari menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan sebuah gerbang yang mirip pada saat di awal gua, ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki ke sana. Si remaja _raven_ tersenyum kecil saat ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Tidak buruk," gumamnya seraya meloncat menembus gerbang.

Sementara itu Tsuna yang masih sibuk memperhatikan kunci di tangannya baru sadar saat melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Hibari yang menghilang menembus gerbang tersebut.

Si _brunette_ tersenyum akhirnya semua kunci telah terkumpul dan ini semua berkat Hibari...,

Eh..., Hibari?

"GYAAAA! BERARTI YANG TADI ITU BUKAN MIMPI?!" Tsuna berteriak dan buru-buru menyentuh bibirnya, ciuman yang diberikan oleh Hibari masih terasa manis di bibirnya. Ia juga menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi wajahnya langsung memerah sampai kepalanya mengepul karena malu.

"Uhh, kalau begini caranya aku—AAAAARGHT!"

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Gokudera menatap gerbang yang terbuat dari batu itu dengan tatapan intens, iris _emerald_-nya tak berhenti untuk tidak menatap batu di depannya. Ia khawatir pada bos-nya, sudah tujuh jam berlalu namun sang Vongola Decimo belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kembali, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan hari yang sudah menjelang malam. Satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan hanya Tsuna yang kembali dengan selamat.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit iri dengan Hibari. Si ketua komite kedisiplinan itu selalu saja lebih hebat dari dirinya, dimulai dari julukan _guardian_ terkuat dan orang yang paling bisa diandalkan itu pasti mengarah pada Hibari. Padalah dirinya sudah mati-matian berjuang keras agar lebih kuat, tapi pada akhirnya pasti Hibari lebih kuat darinya.

Sampai saat ini dirinya masih tidak percaya mengapa Juudaime lebih mempercayai rencana untuk mengalahkan Byakuran pada Hibari dibanding pada dirinya, memang apa yang kurang sih dari dirinya? Apa Juudaime lebih percaya si maniak tonfa itu selain dirinya? Gokudera menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikiran negatif itu. Ia yakin pasti Tsuna memiliki alasan tersendiri tentang masalah itu.

Gokudera menepuk pipinya keras, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu! Prioritas yang utama sekarang adalah keselamatan Tsuna. Ia bersumpah jika sampai Tsuna terluka satu gores pun Gokudera akan mengebom Hibari sebanyak-banyaknya.

"GAAH! AKU BOSAN!" teriak Ryohei seraya bangkit dari posisi duduk. "Oi, _tako-head_? Ayo kita latihan lari berputar _kyokugen_ sampai seratus kali untuk menghilangkan bosan!" ajaknya seraya menyeret Gokudera untuk berdiri.

Si perak menggeram. "Dengar ya _shibafu-atama_! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berlarian gaje seperti anak kecil?! Lebih baik kau diam saja dan tutup mulut berisikmu itu!" bentak pemilik iris _emerald_ itu misuh-misuh sebal.

"Ahahaha, tapi kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu 'kan? Tenanglah sedikit," lerai Yamamoto sambil tertawa seperti biasa.

"Grrr, kau juga tutup mulutmu atau—"

—Duar!

Sebuah granat mendarat dengan mulusnya di belakang Gokudera. Meskipun granat itu tidak mengenai Gokudera tapi si ahli bom tersebut sudah mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan—bahkan Yamamoto dan Ryohei pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"A—HO—U—SHIIII!" eja Gokudera dengan _background_ api neraka yang berkobar karena kesal.

Lambo yang tadi tidak sengaja melempar granat meneguk ludah paksa melihat Gokudera versi murka di hadapannya. Niatnya sih tadi ia ingin melempar granat itu pada Reborn agar dirinya diakui keberadaannya, tapi granat itu malah terlempar ke arah Gokudera. Habislah sang anak sapi kali ini.

Baru saja Gokudera akan melempar dinamit kesayangannya, gerbang itu bersinar dan Hibari pun keluar dari sana dengan wajah datar. Bajunya yang terlihat compang-camping dan beberapa luka diwajahnya membuat semua orang di sana tertegun. Jika Hibari bisa terluka separah itu maka lawan yang mereka hadapi pasti sangat kuat.

"Oi! Di mana Juudaime!" tanya Gokudera setelah keheningan sesaat.

Hibari tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah keluar gua.

"_Teme_!" Gokudera bermaksud mengejar namun ditahan oleh Yamamoto. "Lepas pokoknya aku harus menghajarnya karena telah meninggalkan Juudaime sendirian!"

"Meninggalkan aku sendirian?" tanya Tsuna yang ternyata sudah keluar dari dimensi aneh itu.

Gokudera yang melihat bos-nya baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikitpun menghela napas lega dan segera mencengkram kedua bahu Tsuna. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Hibari tidak melakukan hal yang buruk 'kan?" tanya Gokudera untuk memastikan kejadian.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Gokudera membuat Tsuna kembali merona dan segera memalingkan wajahnya—pikirannya malah kembali pada kejadian memalukan tadi, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya.

"Juudaime?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya Tsuna mengerjap kemudian tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku tidak terluka berkat Hibari-_san_,"

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," jawab Gokudera pelan seraya melepas tangannya dari pundak Tsuna.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo dan Chrome langsung mengitari Tsuna dan menanyakan kondisi bos mereka, setelah Tsuna meyakinkan teman-teman—atau _family_—bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Tsuna kemudian menunjukan Seven Key yang telah ia peroleh dan segera memberikannya pada Reborn.

Reborn tersenyum tipis dan menempatkan Seven Key ke dalam sebuah kotak—yang mirip dengan koper—ia kemudian membawanya seraya berjalan keluar gua.

"Kerja bagus Tsuna, aku harap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan ujian dari Byakuran," Reborn tersenyum sinis kemudian membalikan badan.

"A—apa? Ke—kenapa kau bisa tahu Reborn?" tanya Tsuna menahan malu.

"Membaca pikiranmu sangat mudah, sudahlah ayo kita pulang!"

"Reborn! Jawab aku dengan jujur sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan—"

"—Juudaime? Memang apa yang terjadi?" potong Gokudera heran saat melihat Tsuna tersipu malu seperti awal ia keluar dari gerbang tadi.

"A—ah, bukan apa-apa kok, bukan sesuatu yang penting hahaha...," jawab Tsuna seraya melihat Reborn yang telah berjalan menjauh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Tsuna yang baru masuk ke kamarnya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya hari ini dirinya benar-benar capek. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang diuji tapi mentalnya juga diuji dalam dimensi aneh itu. Sampai sekarang Tsuna masih memikirkan perkataan Byakuran tentang aturan main, jika Byakuran ikut ujian itu dan tahu tentang dimensi aneh tadi, berarti Reborn pun pasti tahu apa maksud dari ujian tersebut.

Tapi, dirinya tahu kalau bertanya pada bayi kecil itu pasti tak akan dijawab dan malah menambah rumit kejadian yang ada. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk melupakan ujian itu dan fokus pada segel Mare Ring.

Si surai cokelat itu mengambil buku tentang Seven Key dan kembali membacanya—meski dalam hati ogah-ogahan tapi dirinya penasaran tentang cara penyegelannya. Iris karamelnya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri untuk membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak di dalam buku.

Menurut apa yang ia baca, Seven Key memiliki kekuatan unik. Selain menjadi kekuatan penyegel ada kekuatan lain berupa mantra pengikat. Namun, mantra pengikat tersebut tidak pernah bisa dilakukan kalau tidak pada tempat yang cocok. Mantra pengikat akan bereaksi jika kubu A dan kubu B sudah mulai tertarik satu sama lain seperti magnet.

"Eh? Kok malah menceritakan mantra pengikat?" Tsuna yang merasa penjelasan itu kurang penting segera membalikan halaman dan membaca tulisan 'cara penyegelan'.

Seven Key memang dibuat untuk menyegel sesuatu. Jika Seven Key sudah didapatkan melalui tujuh ujian yang ada maka tahap selanjutnya adalah cara menyegel. Untuk menyegel sesuatu menggunakan Seven Key diharuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kuil yang umurnya sudah ratusan tahun dan menyelesaikan labirin yang bisa diikuti oleh semua orang. Lalu di dalam labirin itu kalian bisa menyegel sesuatu tersebut dengan menempatkan Seven Key sesuai dengan diagram yang ada di dalam tanah. Lalu, Seven Key akan secara otomatis menyegel sesuatu tersebut.

Tsuna menutup buku tersebut lalu melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, ia menyentuh perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya belum makan dari pagi. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan segera turun ke bawah untuk makan.

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Reborn menatap sosok berjubah hitam di depannya dengan senyum handalannya. "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau muridmu itu bisa lulus dalam ujiannya, untuk meyegel Mare Ring kau harus pergi ke Kyoto dan kunjungi salah satu kuil yang usianya sudah lebih—"

"Aku sudah tahu itu," potong sang bayi seraya membuka kotak berisi Seven Key.

Sosok berjubah hitam yang masih setia merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya ikut menoleh ke arah Seven Key.

"Jadi bukan hanya kekuatan penyegel kan yang ada di dalam Seven Key?" Reborn bertanya santai.

Sosok hitam itu menjawab dengan pertanyaan retoris. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu dari buku?"

Reborn terdiam mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Asal kau tahu, muridmu itu kemungkinan akan terkena mantra pengikat cepat atau lambat. Sekali mereka terkena selamanya pun tidak akan bisa lepas." Lanjut sosok itu seraya memandang bulan purnama di langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang.

"Ah, aku sudah tahu itu. Mengenai itu aku tidak akan ikut campur, semuanya tergantung pilihan _dame_-Tsuna,"

Sosok itu tersenyum—meski tak terlihat karena terhalangi tudung—kemudian ia beranjak pergi ke dalam kuil Namimori. "Semoga kalian berhasil, peranku di sini sudah selesai...,"

Reborn menatap sosok di depannya yang perlahan berubah menjadi serbuk cahaya. "Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar, sang pembuat Seven Key...,"

—o0o—18ひばりつな27—o0o—

Matahari mulai menunjukan sinarnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi turut berhembus mengitari kota Namimori dengan lembut. Berbagai macam aktivitas pagi mulai terlihat di berbagai tempat—seperti mengambil koran pagi misalnya.

Jika biasanya aktivitas pagi itu diawali dengan bangun tidur kemudian mandi. Kali ini Tsuna mendapatkan aktivitas yang baru, yaitu bangun dari tempat yang keras dan terasa sangat dingin—berbeda dengan kasur empuk yang hangat seperti biasanya.

Iris karamel itu perlahan terbuka lalu menatap langit pagi yang masih agak berkabut. Dirasakannya hembusan angin yang membuat helaian rambutnya melambai. Dihirupnya udara pagi yang segar seraya memejamkan matanya kembali. Saat ia membuka matanya kembali barulah Tsuna sadar di mana ia berada sekarang.

"_Are_?" ia bergumam pelan. Ia masih ingat kalau dikamarnya itu tidak terdapat langit seperti ini. Ketika tangannya meraba lantai ia terdiam dan langsung terbangun. "Huh? Kenapa aku bisa tidur di lantai? Dan ini di mana? Hieeee—!" Tsuna memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan sambil meremas kecil surai cokelatnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Juudaime?" si surai perak bertanya disertai senyuman.

Sang _brunette_ menoleh sambil pasang wajah horor. "Go—Gokudera-_kun_? I—ini di mana? Dan kenapa aku sudah memakai pakaian biasa? Padahal seingatku kemarin aku tidur memakai piyama...,"

Wajah Tsuna yang sedang bingung—namun terlihat imut—membuat Gokudera tersenyum kecil disertai aura blink-blinknya. "Reborn-san tidak memberitahumu? Kita akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk menyegel Mare Ring bukan?"

"Eh? Ta—tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita 'kan...,"

Gokudera langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan dadanya. "Tenang saja Juudaime, aku sudah mengahapal caranya dari buku yang kemarin saya baca. Serahkan saja padaku."

Tsuna yang sudah biasa melihat kepercayaan diri seorang Gokudera hanya mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sekarang berada di terminal. Di sudut kanan terdapat sebuah bus—yang sepertinya akan mereka naiki. Dia juga melihat teman-temannya sedang mengobrol di samping bus.

Namun, saat matanya menemukan sosok bersurai _raven_ yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari bus sontak wajahnya memerah disertai dengan debaran jantungnya yang memompa lebih cepat. _'Aaaah! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian kemarin aaaaah~ bikin maluuu~~_' _inner_ Tsuna seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—berharap bayangan tentang kejadian kemarin lenyap.

"Tsuna? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat merah." Yamamoto yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di hadapan Tsuna bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Benarkah itu Juudaime? Aku akan membawakan obat!" tawar Gokudera sambil berdiri untuk bergegas pergi.

"Ah, _iie_, Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto. _Daijoubu desu_."

Melihat kesungguhan dari bola mata Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto pun mengangguk—meski di dalam hati mereka masih penasaran dengan _blushing_-nya Tsuna yang sampai saat ini belum berhenti.

"_Osoi na dame_-Tsuna!"

_Dzigh!_

"_Itte_!" ringis Tsuna sambil mengelus punggungnya yang terkena tendangan maha dasyat dari Arcobaleno kuning.

"Aaa..., Juudaime _daijoubu desu ka_?" remaja perak itu langsung panik dan segera menghampiri Tsuna yang masih bergumam.

"Kau bangun paling lambat! Sebagai hukuman kau harus duduk di kursi paling belakang!" seru sang bayi mafia seraya menodongkan Leon—yang kini berubah bentuk menjadi pistol—pada Tsuna yang dijawab 'hiee,' oleh sang korban.

Dan akhirnya perjalanan ke Kyoto pun dimulai. Tsuna yang sudah pasrah setengah mati berjalan gontai ke kursi paling belakang. Padahal dirinya ingin berada di depan bersama yang lainnya, kejamnya Reborn...,

Tanpa memperhatikan apapun Tsuna duduk di kursi paling akhir seraya memperhatikan Lambo dan I-pin yang sedang berebut makanan di kursi paling depan, dibangku kedua ia melihat Chrome, Kyoko dan Haru yang sedang berbincang masalah perempuan. Di bangku kedua sebelah kiri ada Ryohei yang sedang mengacung-acungkan tangannya entah untuk apa, lalu di belakangnya ada Gokudera yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu—kelihatannya ia sedang menghapal mantra—Tsuna pun _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, memangnya Gokudera mau baca mantra agar kakaknya tidak melihatnya dan ia tidak terkena serangan perut ya? Tsuna terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. Terakhir ia melihat Yamamoto yang sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan di jendela.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil, ternyata duduk di bangku paling akhir menyenangkan juga. Dari sini ia bisa melihat segala aktivitas teman-temannya tanpa perlu terganggu oleh kegaduhan mereka—jarak dari bangku pertama ke bangku terakhir agak jauh dan dari barisan tengah kosong—karena yang ikut sedikit sedangkan bus-nya besar—jadi suara berisiknya tidak terlalu terdengar dari sini.

Karena bangku terakhir itu memanjang dari samping kiri ke samping kanan dan tidak dipisah seperti bangku depan, Tsuna memilih untuk tidur-tiduran mumpung Reborn sedang sibuk disuapi makan oleh Bianchi. Baru saja Tsuna berniat bergeser jantungnya serasa mau copot ketika ia melihat sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_?"

Yang terpanggil menoleh dan menatap lawan bicaranya datar. Setelah itu ia kembali memejamkan matanya dengan posisi tangan bersilang sambil bersender ke arah jendela.

Tsuna yang kini panik setengah mati akhirnya tidak bisa fokus dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan—arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Hibari—sehingga kini mereka duduk di masing-masing sudut.

'_Hueee~~ kenapa Hibari-_san_ juga duduk di sini? Ah ini kan tempat paling damai pasti dia memilih di sini. Tapi 'kan aku juga..., aaarhggt! Kenapa harus jadi begini. Apakah baik-baik saja jika begini terus? Hibari-_san_ terlihat santai berarti dia tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian kemarin 'kan? Lalu kenapa aku harus kepikiran terus? Lho? Kenapa aku juga jadi histeris sendiri? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?'_

Batin Tsuna yang sepertinya sedang koslet membuat Tsuna terdiam sambil menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau Hibari kini mendekat dan menidurkan kepalanya di kepala Tsuna.

Hibari sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal aneh seperti ini. Ia hanya berpikir kalau tidur di sini rasanya enak juga dan dilakukanlah hal aneh ini.

"Eh?" Tsuna menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan Hibari yang tengah tertidur—cepat sekali tidurnya.

'_Eh? Hibari-san? Huh? HIIEEE!'_ jerit Tsuna dalam hati. Wajahnya kembali memerah beserta jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Suasana hati yang tadinya sempat koslet sekarang malah berganti menjadi gugup.

'_Ke-kenapa Hibari-san tidur di sini? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Hn, biarkan aku tidur di sini," gumam Hibari masih dengan menutup matanya—seolah dapat membaca pikiran Tsuna.

'_Apa dia bilang? Dia tidak bercanda kan? Ugh,'_

Tsuna melihat Reborn dan Bianchi yang sedang tersenyum geli di bangku depan. Seketika hatinya mulai bergejolak.

'_Jadi ini semua..., REBORN! APA MAKSUDMUUU!_' jerit Tsuna tak tahan.

Setelah sampai di Kyoto nanti pokoknya ia akan protes pada si bayi itu!

.

.

.

"Hmph, ini bukan keinginanku _dame_-Tsuna tapi keinginan sang pembuat Seven Key. Yah, meski ini sedikit menghiburku juga...," gumam Reborn seraya melahap suapan yang diberikan Bianchi.

Setelah sampai nanti sepertinya ia akan mengeluarkan jurus menghilangnya seperti di anime yang ia tonton kemarin. Benarkah?

.

Tsudzuku

.

Ano..., masih ada yang inget ama fic ini? O.O? Apa saia benar-benar telat update ya? *lirik kalender* ternyata Kyuu udah dua bulan nggak update ni fic Q^Q *dibuang*. Hontou ni sumimasen deshita! Tadinya Kyuu mau update fic ini dua minggu yang lalu tapi yah gitu deh Kyuu harus UTS dan banyak tugas jadinya ya gini deh..., *sujud ala Gokudera* m(_ _)m

Kalo fanficnya makin aneh dan makin gak seru kayak chapter ini mohon maaf, mood ngetik saia suka ngilang ntah kemana dan susah banget untuk ngembaliinnya jadinya terbengkalai kayak gini QwQ)/ sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya..., (-/\-) yang penting di update kan? Iya kan? *blink-blink*

Terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang udah mau baca fic ini ^o^)/

Special thanks untuk pe-review chapter kemarin : **Nazuki Reinuza / Hikage Natsuhimiko / Athenius Rozayuu / vinka anjani / VongolaXII / Akirama Gozakishi Aoikireii / Ineu-chan / Zilda Eleva Ice / FranKeceh / Aozoru Kuromishita / nana-chuu / Rizu Azumeka / Profe Fest / Hayasaka Kairi / Pinkyuu-chan / aster-bunny-bee / Tsuna27 (1) / Tsuna27 (2) / anonymox / **Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu :')

Pokoknya terima kasih pada kalian yang udah review, fav dan follow fic ini :D

See you in next chapter~


End file.
